Awakening
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: AU, slash, A/M, Something strange is happening to King Arthur's Royal Sorcerer Merlin and if he can't figure out what it is, he may lose his only chance of destiny and forever after.


**Title:** Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** AU, slash, A/M, Something strange is happening to King Arthur's Royal Sorcerer Merlin and if he can't figure out what it is, he may lose his only chance of destiny and forever after.

**Warnings:** Slash, language, violence, hurt/comfort

**Pairings:** ArthurxMerlin

**Author's Note:** I've been reading a lot of random stuff in my free time, from fanfiction to doujinshi of many varying fandoms and this seemed to come from many different pieces. So if you recognize a plot twist or a scene or setting then don't get offended. I kind of like this story line that I'm making. It is based around soul mates or the destiny concept of two sides of the same coin thing that is constantly spouted on the show and in so many fanfiction. You can never go wrong with a well-used plot device.

xXx

"Merlin?" A voice called behind him. He glanced up to see Gwen standing there, basket perched on her hip as she eyed him worriedly. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine Gwen, just a little dizzy. See it already passed." He pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against. She still looked worried, but nodded. Never let it be said the Royal Sorcerer was taking ill or the rumor mill would soon start.

He waited till she was out of sight before leaning back heavily on the wall. It had taken more energy than he'd anticipated easing the handmaid's, turned knight's wife, worry. He smiled slightly at that train of thought. Gwen and Lancelot had finally tied the knot almost a year ago today, _and_ with Arthur's blessings. Lancelot had also finally been made a knight right before the wedding, in honor of services rendered onto the crown. Arthur would have knighted him even without the excuse, but the council had demanded he at least make something up.

Sighing, he came back to the present and his current situation. Although he'd gotten plenty of sleep last night, he had woken this morning feeling drained and under the weather. Maybe he was coming down with something and it was only affecting him now like this.

Heading on with that excuse, he pushed off from the wall again and headed for the council rooms and Arthur. He had his own duties to attend to and a small cold was not going to stop him.

* * *

"Whoa, watch it Merlin." Arthur cautioned, grasp firm around his arm as he steadied the falling warlock. "You alright?" He asked, looking the wizard up and down. It had been two days already and he still felt like he had when Gwen found him that morning, only, he thought he might be feeling worse.

He nodded. "Just got light headed for a moment, but I'm fine."

Arthur let go and he felt a moment of disappointment before he shook it off. "We can't have Camelot's Royal Sorcerer braining himself on the stairs because he was overcome with a bout of clumsiness." The blonde king jested in his usual pratish way.

You would have figured that the responsibility of being king would have mellowed the once crown prince, but it wasn't to be. If anything, he had gotten worse with every passing month he ruled Camelot.

"Thanks." Merlin deadpanned, straightening his robes of office, large things made of fine wool and velvet and other materials that hung off him like sails on a ship. They made him feel small whenever he wore them, but Arthur would hear none of his complaints saying it was proper and part of court etiquette to wear them for official meetings which were often.

Done, he ran a subtle hand along the inside of his sleeve, caressing the soft material with gentle fingertips, admiring the feel of the dark blue clothe against his skin. One of the merits of being an advisor to Arthur was better quality of clothing, but it barely made up for his feelings about wearing the _damn_ robes, even _if_ the seamstress had said that Arthur was the one who had picked out the colors.

They were both headed up the front steps to the inner sanctum of the castle where a council meeting was gathering. They were one of the last two who had yet to arrive since they had been called out to check on a field of grain that appeared to have grain rot spreading through the farmer's many pastures and fields. A quick word from Merlin and it had cleared up, though he had been unable to fix the damage already done.

"Let's just hurry up and get this done with so I can get out of these ridicules things." He grouched good naturedly, following his blonde king into the castle proper and towards the council room. Arthur just laughed as they entered and led the way to the main table where they all sat. If any noticed a light sheen of sweat on the sorcerer's face, they attributed it to the heat of the day and nothing more.

* * *

"Ah, Merlin, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked as the magician stepped into his cluttered and overly warm room. Gaius was in the middle of brewing healing salves, a large cauldron set over his fire, the fluid contents bubbling softly and releasing a rank scent into the air that accompanied all of his remedies. You got used to it after a while.

"Ah, I've got a large head ache and was wondering if you had a draught I could take for sleep." The physician nodded, turning to rummage around his workbench as Merlin eyed the cauldron with some trepidation.

A knock at the door had them both turning to see Morgana step in through the heavy wooden door. "Oh, Merlin, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My lady, here for your sleeping draught?" She nodded. With magic in favor again, she had finally been able to admit to herself and other about her powers. But that still didn't help her with the nightmares. Merlin had worked with Gaius to brew a potion that, although wouldn't stop the dream, would at least suppress them enough to keep them from overwhelming her. She could study them analytically for use in the future.

"Oh, just getting a draught to help me sleep with this headache I've got. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her charmingly and she smiled back. Gaius walked up to the two magic users and handed them their vials.

"Sleep well you two." Gaius intoned with a fatherly smile at the two.

"Goodnight Gaius." They said in unison back, leaving the room and parting ways at an intersection. None were around to see the pinched look on the warlock's face, or the way he clenched the vial in a death grip, hands shaking with nervous energy.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, and Lancelot were standing in the courtyard, talking about the upcoming tournament next month when Gwen looked over to the front of the castle. Arthur, following her gaze, saw Merlin slowly coming down the steps. He looked paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes.

"Merlin, come over here." Arthur called. He stopped, but seemed unaware of Arthur's voice as he stood there; frown on his face as he stared at nothing in particular. Arthur frowned, taking a step towards the sorcerer.

He stopped when Merlin started walking again, a step at a time, like he was concentrating heavily on something. He felt his heart skip a beat as Merlin's eyes went round, as if surprised, a cry torn from his throat as his knees gave, sending him down the last few steps to the cobblestones of the courtyard.

Arthur was already moving as the rest of the people in the area finally took noticed of what had happened. He came to a sliding halt next to the pale man, Lancelot right behind him. He placed a hand on the warlock's forehead, yanking it back in worry. "He's burning up."

"Arthur." Gwen said softly, drawing his gaze back up to the warlock's face. She had her hands on his face, gentle fingers prying an eyelid back for them to see. Usually, only the iris went gold as he did magic, but now it was bleeding, leaking into his pupil and the white of his eye. He looked up at her. "Go tell Gaius about this. We'll bring him along shortly." She nodded and raced off, skirts flying behind her as she ran.

The two men quickly lifted him up, Arthur taking his head and shoulders, Lancelot, his legs. They moved slowly and carefully, trying to keep from jarring him too much. Gaius was at the door of his rooms before they even got there, motioning them inside. He had cleared his bed for the felled man.

"What happened?" The physician asked, already in motion as he went over the warlock. Even Arthur could tell something was seriously wrong with him. He was so pale; he was translucent, veins standing out in sharp contrast. Except that wasn't the worst. Mirroring those veins like a shadow underneath, were golden lines, the color of his magic.

The shadows under his eyes looked larger, deeper, like he hadn't slept in weeks. A layer of sweat coated his skin, his chest rising and falling shallowly as if he labored under some weight.

"We don't know. He just collapsed on the stairs." Lancelot supplied when no one else spoke up.

"He's been looking paler than usual for a few days now, but he was nothing like this." Gwen whispered her voice filled with worry.

Arthur jerked up as they heard screams of fright outside, the light at the window briefly being blocked out as something large went by overhead, blocking out the sun. "What now?" He growled. "Keep him alive Gaius." The old physician nodded, already using Gwen to help him strip off the heavy official robes as he and Lancelot raced from the room, hands at the hilts of their swords.

* * *

Outside was chaos, people running and screaming as they sought shelter from whatever had decided to come. A couple of the stable hands had already anticipated their motives, two horses waited ready for them to ride.

More knights were pouring out of the castle, guards as well, but Arthur refused to wait for them. This needed to be dealt with quickly so he could get back to Merlin and figure out what was wrong.

The horses seemed to know of their urgency, for they took off without a word, flying from the courtyard, across the moat into the city itself, hooves sending up sparks in their haste. They were outside the city walls soon after, following the trail of people running away from whatever it was that had come.

The shadow passed over them again, great leathery wings sending up gusts of wind and dust as it flew over them. He looked up and swore aloud at what he saw. The great dragon was back and without Merlin with them, they could not stand against it without needless slaughter.

It flew on ahead, landing in a clearing about a mile away from them. Spurring their mounts on, they headed towards the great reptile. Merlin had once told him that dragons were intelligent, even wise. If he could talk with it, maybe he could get it to leave before he was forced to fight. Merlin had also told him that dragon hearts were opposite of their own, on the right instead of the left.

Trees blocked their way, but the horses rode on still, through bushes and branches. They swatted them aside, uncaring of the small cuts they were getting in their haste. He could see the clearing ahead, but instead of charging in, he slowed his lagging mount, Lancelot copying him.

Dismounting, he drew his sword, creeping forward to the edge of trees. It was as large as he remembered. Over thirty feet long, brown leathery skin, huge claws and teeth, it stared down at them with intelligent yellow eyes.

He stepped forward, sword held in front of him as he waited for it to attack. "Peace, Pendragon. I am not here to fight you." It-he stated loudly, his voice ringing with power and age.

He staggered back, surprised that the dragon knew who he was. Shaking his head in amazement, he squared his shoulders, lowering his sword only fractionally. "Dragon, why have you come here?" He demanded.

"Because my kin is in trouble, why else would I come back to this place of imprisonment." He said impatiently, wings opening and closing, tail twitching back and forth like an agitated cat.

"Kin? Who among us could be a dragon's kin?" He asked, curious.

"My kin, one born of magic and the old religion. You know him as the sorcerer Merlin. The druids know him as Emrys, we dragons know him as Dragonlord. That is my kin. Now what has happened?" He demanded, head jabbing down quick as a snake to glare at the blonde king and his knight protector.

Arthur just stood there, gob smacked at what the dragon had just said. Merlin, clumsy Merlin, already powerful to begin with, was powerful enough to be kin to such a magical creature. That seemed almost too much to be true and yet in a way it made sense. He lowered his sword the rest of the way.

"We're not sure. He just passed out on the stairs burning up with fever. You−" He swallowed. "You can see his magic through his skin."

The dragon seemed to deflate at those words, body sagging as if burdened with the secrets of the world. "I had hoped it would not come to this."

"What? Not come to what?" Arthur asked all attention fully on the dragon now.

"He is dying, young Pendragon; his magic has gotten loose and is slowly consuming him from the inside out." The dragon said sadly.

Arthur blanched, heart clenching at those words. "What do you mean, 'gotten loose'?" He asked slowly.

"Merlin is a creature of magic and as such, he was born with a considerable amount of it. As a child, he had no control over it, nothing to shield himself or others from it. This is why so few survive childhood, because their magic consumes them. Normally, a child has all their life to build the shields that separate them from the magic inside them." He paused to let this sink in.

"Merlin was not given this choice. As a child, he was forced to hide his magic to appear normal in his village, though they still sensed his difference subconsciously. Then he came here and he had to hide it for fear of death by your father. For Merlin, his shields were weak at best, faulty and full of crakes at worst. This was one reason he had so much trouble using his magic, why it took so many tries to work."

"He has come into his magic recently, and with only a few years of being able to practice freely and build his shields, he was not prepared for the onslaught of his full magical capability. They broke; shattered under the pressure and his magic is now running rampant through his body and the area around him. Your physician would describe it as something close to internal bleeding. If you don't stop the bleed, he will die as his magic leaves him, sucking the life from him as it does."

The clearing was silent as Arthur and Lancelot thought over this. "Is there a way to stop the…the 'bleed'?" He asked hopefully.

"There is one way, but very hard to find. Each one of us is born with a sort of anchor, someone or something to help act as a secondary shield in case their own shields breakdown. You would call them soul mates, ones destined to meet."

"How long?" He asked softly, fearing the answer.

"At minimum, a week, maybe two if you are lucky. Six at the highest. Merlin has a large amount of magic, even by our standards. This will work in your favor for this process takes time. If you can find his anchor, then you can save him." The dragon stood from his crouched position, flexing his wings. "Be warned, I am not the only magical being to have felt his magic break loose. They will come and not all will be friendly, to you or him." He jumped into the air, wings sending up more dirt and blinding them as they staggered back from its force.

_"If you need me, I will not be far. Just call with your thoughts and I will come."_ His voice echoed through Arthur's mind as he flew off, leaving him staring incredulously back.

"Arthur." He nodded. They turned and headed back for their mounts. Many of his knights and guards were already there. One was banging against some sort of invisible shield with the hilt of his hunting knife, trying to get through.

The moment they came near it, it vanished, sending the guard stumbling from where he was leaned against it. Arthur turned to look at Lancelot, the dragon? He turned back to his men. "The dragon is gone. We need to get back; something has happened that may bring enemies to our doors." Ignoring the looks on their faces he mounted his horse, Lancelot right behind him and headed off.

* * *

"This is a grievous thing." Gaius spoke softly as Arthur finished explaining what the dragon had told him. He looked down at the sleeping warlock. He seemed to be resting easier, but he still had a high fever and his skin a pasty white, the pallor sickly with sweat.

"Gaius, did you know he was a Dragonlord?" Arthur asked eyes on his dying sorcerer.

The older man sighed sadly. "Yes, I've known since he was born."

"Then his father would be…"

"Balinor. That was a sad day, to just meet his father only to lose him. He never spoke much of it, but I could tell it troubled him greatly. He always hides what he feels behind that mask of cheerfulness so he wouldn't burden us, but I still wish he would talk to me." The physician regretted softly.

"What do you make of this anchor/soul mate idea? Do you think he would have one?" He asked.

"I believe he has always been destined for great things, but only one as old as the dragon or even he himself, would know whom he is destined for." The physician informed him.

There was a knock at the door and Lancelot came in. "Arthur, the council has gathered. They're waiting on you."

Arthur looked down at Merlin. His friend for so many years, half of which he had been in denial. It hurt to see him like this. It brought back images from when he'd first known Merlin, when he'd taken that poison for him.

"Go. Gwen and I will watch over him until you return." Gaius told him, the dark haired woman nodding her assent. Sighing, he nodded, following Lancelot out.

* * *

"Sire, what has happened?" Lord Barner was one of his council and a close advisor of him and his deceased father. He was getting on in years, his originally brown hair grey, and a few streaks of white peppering it. "The dragon−"

"The dragon will not be attacking us." The gathered mass of people stirred, muttering about that statement. He waited until the quieted. "The dragon was here…because of Merlin." The room went deathly silent.

Many of those whom advised him had also advised his father and had lived through the Purge and later continued extermination of magic users. Many still were wary of magic, but most got on with Merlin. The warlock just rubbed off on you with his cheeky grins and bold honest statements. And although they distrusted magic, they were willing to work with him.

"Merlin is dying." A few murmurs as people shifting on their feet. "His magic has broken loose from his control and is killing him. At the moment there is nothing we can do. But there will be others who have felt his magic break free. They will come investigating and not all will be friendly. We must be ready for such an emergency."

"I want patrols sent out daily, ranging no farther than half a day's ride. If you see anything, creature wise, do not take it on unless you know how to stop it. I'll have Gaius talk with some of my knights and give them details to spread to the rest. Be wary and report back after each patrol."

"Sire." Sir Leon asked eyes somber. Arthur nodded for him to continue. "How long will this last?" He could be counted on to ask the hard questions, ones none of them wanted to ask for fear of the king's anger. How long would Merlin live?

"A week at least, six weeks at most." He said softly before turning away and leaving them to plan. Lancelot was behind him, his ever-present shadow, and a comforting one at that.

He stopped the blonde king with a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, we _will_ save him. We may have a time limit, but it will be done. The dragon said that others would be drawn to him. That must include his anchor-soul mate, whatever you want to call it. They will come seeking him. When that happens, he'll get better."

"What if they never do? It's not like this is a common occurrence. What if they never come? What will happen to him? Will he just fade away, his own blood boiled by his magic?" He asked, desperate, wanting the answers now instead of later so he could prepare himself, or at least try. How do you act when you know someone close to you has a time limit? Do you mourn now or later?

"We _will_ save him. Nothing else is important but that. You need to believe or it won't happen." He said vehemently. Arthur swallowed and nodded, clasping his friend and knight's hand before continuing down the hall to Gaius's rooms.

* * *

Arthur stared mournfully ahead at the slumbering man. Two day. Two days had passed and still nothing. His fever remained high, but steady. They had moved him from Gaius's bed to his own set of rooms.

He had only woken once before, while Arthur was away, and only for a few minutes. Gaius had coaxed some warmed broth into the warlock, but it had only come up a few seconds later as his body rejected it.

It was…hard. Arthur was and would always be a man of action, but this waiting for the inevitable hurt more than he could bear sometimes. He'd had to leave twice already today, unable to stand watching Merlin slowly fade to nothing in front of him.

And he was fading away. Already he was extremely pale, huge dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks sunken to the point where you could cut a diamond on his cheekbones. With the rate things were going, he didn't know if he would make it to the end of the first week.

He turned an eye to the small window in the room. The shutters were shut, but no light shone through the cracks. Evening had descended upon Camelot. A rustle of clothe had him turning back so fast his neck gave a sharp complaint.

He held himself still, breathe baited as he waited for it to happen again. Merlin's hand twitched, rustling the sheets underneath him. He couldn't stop the surge of hope as pale eyelids slid back to uncover the gold beneath.

"Merlin." He called out softly to the warlock. Slowly his head moved, turning on a frail neck to gaze at his liege lord. There was no color left in his eyes except the gold of his magic. "Do you want some water?" He asked him. He nodded, just the barest shifting of his head.

Arthur stood, and went to the table to pour him a goblet of water. Carrying it over, he set it down as he curled an arm underneath him to help lift the infirm sorcerer up. With steady hands, he lifted the heavy pewter goblet to his cracked lips, tipping it for him to sip from.

Slowly he drained it, sucking the last few drops out in greedy haste. Laying him back, he went to go get more, but a bony hand grasped his shirt, the grip claw-like. "Don't go." He whispered to the blonde king.

"Alright." Arthur set the goblet down and resumed his seat in his chair. Merlin seemed to relax, unseen tension draining from his body. "Merlin−"

"I know Arthur." He jerked back at those words. "I can feel it, inside me." He explained. "I can feel it burning away and I can't stop it. I'm dying, aren't I?" He asked the king.

Arthur could do nothing but nod in confirmation. That one gesture seemed to throw the whole thing into relief, making it final. He'd been subconsciously denying this, hoping it would go away, but it wouldn't. "I don't know what to do?" He admitted softly.

"It's alright−"

"No, it's not. I can't let you just die like this. We have a way to save you, but I don't know how to go about it at all."

"A way?" He asked, confused.

"The day you collapsed, the dragon came back here. He said that there was someone out there who could save you, but if they don't show up…" He left the sentence hanging, unable, unwilling to contemplate the thought.

"Arthur…"

"You should rest. I'll tell Gaius that you woke up." He sighed heavily, but complied, sinking down into the mattress almost unwillingly. Arthur sat there until he eventually faded off into sleep before he left.

* * *

The week passed agonizingly slow, stretching Arthur's nerves to the limit. Each day, his knights returned with reports. The differed, some with nothing to report, other had mentions of something lurking in the trees.

They were out there, creatures hoping to get at such a large source of magic, but unwilling to brave the walls of Camelot. Already a couple of sorcerers had appeared, drawn by the magical seepage like moths to a flame. None were allowed near the downed warlock, or to know where he was sleeping in the castle.

He'd already had to post guards on the doors, magical and regular to keep things from sneaking into the room. And through it all, Arthur wore a mask, pretending to be his normal self as he ran the kingdom. None but those closest to him could see the tense set of his shoulders, the slight frown of his lips or how when he smiled, it never reached his eyes.

Every night found the king in his warlock's rooms, watching him slowly waste away. Merlin only woke a couple of times each day, and then only for a short amount of time before unconsciousness claimed him again.

Tonight wasn't any different. Even though it was the middle of summer, the fire blazed in his rooms, keeping the room anywhere from pleasantly warm to uncomfortably hot. This was done on Gaius's orders as a way to keep his fever from getting to high, a hopeful way to sweat the sickness out…except it wasn't a sickness.

Arthur sighed heavily, leaning back into his chair as he wiped some sweat from his brow. Merlin hadn't woken up, but he moved, ever so slightly. His eyes moved restlessly behind his eyes. His fingers twitched, never quiet opening or closing, as if caught up in a dream. Every time he made a noise, he wasn't sure if it was from pain or from the dream.

He jerked from his half doze as someone spoke his name softly, voice raspy with disuse. He looked at the bed to see Merlin's eyes opened, though they were unfocused seeing things that weren't there.

Standing up, he walked over and sat on the edge and looked down at him. Shaking his shoulder, he roused the warlock enough to have him look up at him. "Arthur…"

"Merlin, who are you destined for?" He asked in a strangled voice, on his last thread of hope. If Merlin was as powerful as the dragon said he was, then he should know.

"D-destiny…my…destiny was…is…to help you…become the king you are…meant to be…Two sides of…the same…coin…" His voice faded off and his eyes closed as exhaustion dragged him back under.

He jerked up as the door to his room opened. Glancing behind him, he saw Gwen standing in the doorway, looking surprised and uncertain. "Gwen." He acknowledged her presence.

"I…I came to relieve you." She said softly, taking a step into the room. Arthur went to speak, but she cut him off. "Arthur, you need to sleep. Merlin would have berated you by now for not taking care of yourself."

Sighing, he looked down at the paler man. "You're right, he would have." He stood and motioned her to the chair he had recently vacated. "Come get me if anything happens." She nodded and he left, looking back once before the door shut off his view.

* * *

None of the guards noticed the shadow slipping through the gates. The night was quiet, all of Camelot's people asleep except for those still in the tavern drinking and even then they would be going home soon, stumbling along as they tried to keep the noise to a minimum.

No one was out to see the shadow pass through the towns streets except for a few who blinked owlishly at the cloaked figure before turning away, knowing it was in their best interest to not remember their passage.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the city limits. Although he was in the clear, he didn't pull his hood back, just in case someone was taking a night time stroll that would recognize him.

He was heading for one place in particular. As he picked up his pace, he let his guard down slightly, enough to relax his grip on his sword hilt, but not enough to let it go completely. He wasn't that stupid as to think the woods surrounding his city and castle was completely safe.

He whirled around as a twig snapped behind him. Another shadowed figure was behind him, but unlike Arthur, they had their hood down. "Gwaine, why are you out here?" Arthur asked softly, glaring at his knight in irritation even as he berated himself for not noticing his own tail.

"I can ask the same thing of you, sire. What is so important that the king himself must sneak out, alone without ant guard?" His stance was nonchalant, his grip on his sword more habit then purposeful.

"I need to speak with someone and my knights would greatly disapprove it. Are you going to stop me?" He arched a brow in challenge to the brunette.

"Now sire, why ever would I do that. We were both just taking a night time stroll and happened to meet out here and decided to walk together for company." He grinned impishly and Arthur couldn't help but grin back. He knew there was a reason he was friends with this man.

"Fine, but when I say so, you must stop. I must speak with them alone." Gwaine tensed for a moment, and then nodded in acquiesce.

"Then come." The rest of the walk was silent as they headed further into the woods. As the trees started to thin, Arthur slowed. Turning to Gwaine, he motioned for him to stop. "Stay here. You will be able to see me, but this must be done in private. No matter what you see, do not come any closer unless I signal you." Gwaine nodded and Arthur continued onwards into the meadow that opened up some yards ahead.

The night was calm, only a small breeze stirring the grass and leaves as he walked further into the field. Stopping, he stood there, back straight as he cast his thoughts out. _'Dragon, I need to speak with you.'_ If the dragon heard, it gave no reply.

Slowly, the seconds and minutes ticked by as he waited. Then he heard it, the sound of wings beating the air, the noise loud in the sudden quiet of the night. Tensing, he waited for the creature to come to a landing a few yards in front of him, hoping that Gwaine would follow his orders and not come any closer.

"You called, Pendragon. What is it that you need me for? I assume it must be about Merlin. I can still feel his magic seeping from him. There is not much time left." He bent his head down, wise eyes taking in the sleep deprived king.

"I know. Merlin woke earlier. When I asked if he knew whom his anchor was, all he said was that he was destined to help me become the king I was meant to be…That we were two sides of the same coin." Arthur paused for breath. "What does that mean? Surely you must know who his anchor is." He asked, staring boldly into his golden eyes, so similar to Merlin's at the moment.

"I do not know whom he has chosen for his anchor. Only he can know. As for your other question…you already know what it means. It is up for you to decide how to act on that information."

"That doesn't help me at all. Stop speaking in riddles and help me." He yelled up at the great creature.

"I have already helped you Pendragon. There is nothing more I can do." As he spoke, he stood on his hunches, wings working to raise it's great hulk into the air. Before Arthur could say anything else, it was already soaring away, leaving the king to fume in his frustration at the dragon's evasive answers that made no sense.

As the wind picked up, rustling the tree's branches and leaves, he came back to himself. Sighing heavily, he started to trudge back to Gwaine. The knight in question just eyes him, but said nothing, leaving the king to muse over what had been said in private.

The guards jumped to attention as the two men stepped up to the gate, but Arthur ignored them, walking by as he made his way up to the castle. Gwaine stayed behind, watching his liege lord enter the castle. To his right, from the shadows, Lancelot walked over to him.

"Was everything alright?" He asked the knight.

Gwaine nodded. "All quiet there and back." They were silent for a second before Gwaine finally had to ask. "Since when has Arthur been on speaking terms with dragons?"

Lancelot's smile was slightly pained. "Since all hell broke loose." Came his cryptic reply before he departed leaving a slightly nonplussed knight to mule over his words.

* * *

The following morning found Arthur in his room, face a picture of deep thought. Nothing seemed to rouse him from his mind as he stared out his room window. Not even his new manservant dropping part of his armor roused him.

Deciding that they would be best to leave their king to his thoughts, the castle's occupants went about their daily routines. As morning wore on into afternoon, Morgana seemed to become fed up with it and stormed into the king's rooms ready to raise hell.

Arthur didn't look up as the door slammed open, but he did take notice the pointy finger jabbing into his chest. "What the hell Morgana! You know I can have you thrown in the stocks for barging in unannounced like this."

"I didn't barge in unannounced. I knocked…_three times!_" She said angrily. "But that's not why I'm here. He's not dead yet. There's no reason to hole yourself up in here like he's already gone."

"I know he's not dead yet." He replied, taking out a lot of the wind of her sail, making her come to a halt.

"Then why are you in here?" She asked, brow arched.

"I've been trying to think something through and didn't want to be disrupted." He said, as if that was the end of everything. "Can you inform Gwen that I'll watch Merlin tonight and that she can get some sleep?" He asked her.

"I…fine." She snapped, but the relieved look on her face was hard to miss. Turning around in a flourish of skirts, she stormed out of the room, leaving an amused Arthur to watch her departure. It wasn't often that he was able to derail Morgana like that and he savored it.

* * *

The castle was quiet as night settled around them. The fire flickered, sending shadows dancing across Merlin pale skin as he lay on his bed. Arthur knew that if what he was about to do didn't work, then Merlin would not live to see the morning. He could feel it, deep in his gut. An instinct that he relied heavily when charting new waters.

He sat there staring, chair as close as it could get to the bed, watching the slight rise and fall of his thin chest. It was almost indistinguishable, to the point of not being there. Finally he roused himself, sitting forwards to take his frail hand.

"Merlin…" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I know your listening, you always listen, so just for once, don't open your big yap and let me say what I need to say." He waited for a quip back, but the room remained silent. Taking a fortifying breath, he plowed on. "You told me before, about our destiny. That we were two sides of the same coin. It's taken me all day to finally figure out what that meant…and the dragon was right. I already knew what it meant. I was just too afraid ‒there I said it‒, too afraid to admit to myself what it could mean."

"You're probably laughing at me for being such an idiot for not realizing sooner. I thought that what me and Gwen shared was true, and in a way it was, but after we talked it through, I realized, it wasn't meant to be. But after thinking about it, in comparison, what I feel, have been feeling all along, is greater than that."

"I can't live without you Merlin. You're infuriating, insubordinate, argumentative, clumsy, you're ears are too big, and you never let me get away with anything, no matter how small. And yet I wouldn't have it any other way. You can't die on me. I don't know what I would do without you. Besides, we haven't fulfilled our destiny yet. I still have a long way to go before I become the king I'm meant to be, the one you can be proud of."

The room was silent, the fire the only sound as it burnt and crackled around its logs. Arthur waited, tense for any sign of life. He nearly jumped out of his skin as something brushed across his mind, soft as a moth's wing.

Whatever it was that was trying to communicate with him, it was compelling him to do something. Deciding to throw his worries to the wind, he let it guild his body. He watched his arm rise and settle, just over the place where his heart would be in his chest.

His other hand lifted, dragging Merlin's limp hand towards his own chest, settling it against it, over the steady thump of life. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then, slowly, the barest trickle of warmth seemed to flow into his body.

Frowning, he let it happen, knowing extinctively not to fight it. Just as he started to get used to the feeling, it intensified, making him gasp as a flood seem to sweep through him. His muscles tensed up as he fought to breathe through the sudden weight of magic, for that was what it was he realized, as it poured into the empty vessel that he was.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. For a moment, he felt a wave of disorientation sweep through him, as if he was in two places at once. It soon passed. He could feel it though. Even though Merlin was unconscious, his magic, what was left in him, was getting to work, repairing his shields.

The night seemed to drag on, each second, minute elongated, as he held in the force of Merlin's magic. It amazed him that Merlin hadn't exploded. He felt like if he moved, he would burst at the seams.

The fire had died down to embers when he felt that brush against his mind. He realized it was Merlin's own mind. Slowly, but gradually, the magic inside of him left, making him feel hollow inside and light, like a huge weight had been lifted.

As the last of it left, his body sagged, all his energy gone, sapped away with the magic. He was lucky to be leaning forward. His body just landed on the bed, Merlin's arm captured underneath his chest as his head rested on his side.

His eyelids started to droop, a wave of tiredness swamping his senses. As he started to fade out, he felt something brush against his hair, just the lightest of touches. Sighing, he let sleep take him, feeling the steady beat of Merlin's heart under his palm.

* * *

Morning dawned in a blaze of glory as the sun rose. The castle slowly came to life, servants starting their day early with the sun. One in particular, though an ex-servant now, was making her way towards a particular door. Opening it gently, she peered inside around the edge of the door. Starting in surprise at the scene in the room, she quickly but quietly shut it, before heading in a new direction.

Morgana opened her door already dressed for the day. Her curiosity at the woman's visit only intensified as the darker woman asked if she would come with her. Nodding, she closed her door and followed the woman back through the many halls, taking a few shortcuts and back halls to keep their passage as unnoticed as possible.

Motioning her forward, she opened the same door quietly, revealing what had caused her surprise earlier. The sun was shining through partially opened curtains, bathing the two figures in pale morning light.

Merlin still lay in his bed, looking healthier than he had had in days. Arthur sat in his chair to the side of the bed, slouched over, head pillowed on the mattress and half on Merlin. His hand was resting over the paler man's chest.

"We should leave them to sleep." Gwen whispered to her.

Nodding, they backed up and closed the door silently. "Inform the servants, they are not to go in there until Arthur comes out or one of us says though." Gwen nodded, a smile on her lips as she went to do as Morgana had asked.

* * *

Arthur slowly surfaced back into consciousness to the feeling of fingers running softly through his hair. Comfortable at the moment, he didn't open his eyes, letting the fingers lull him back into a half doze.

_'Rise and shine, lazybones.'_ A voice whispered through his mind. It sounded similar to…he jerked up, wincing as the fingers pulled on his hair. Merlin was propped against the headboard, pillows supporting his body which still look frail.

"Merlin?" He asked, voice hopeful that this wasn't a dream.

_'Who else, prat.'_ He said again, smile crossing his gaze.

"Are…are you mute?" He asked, the concern that the use of telepathy meant something serious had happened and he had been too late last night.

"I can speak. That was just easier." His voice was rusty from disuse, but at the moment, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Arthur felt his heart soar and couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted too, as he sprang forward, arms wrapping around the warlock's waist, burying his face into his chest. "Shh, Arthur. I'm fine. I swear I'm fine." Arthur just held on tighter, using touch to reassure himself that Merlin was very much alive.

He lifted his head after a few minutes, looking up into smiling blue eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, body tense as he waited for Merlin's reply.

"I hadn't guessed." He said with a slight drawl. "The feeling is mutual, though Arthur." He smiled down at him. "I heard you last night. So you think my ears are too big, huh?" He asked.

"Merlin…" Arthur said quietly.

"I know, I know. Shut up." Arthur just smirked and pressed forward, sealing their lips together briefly, feeling the warmth and tingles it brought.

"It's a good thing you're okay. I didn't want to have to find a replacement and your work is piling up." Merlin gave an annoyed huff, but smiled, pulling the blonde king closer. Arthur didn't leave until almost noon.

**End.**


End file.
